


The Lion, the Bitch, and Dean Winchester

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Dean, Bullied Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Eventual Humor, First Meetings, High School, Homophobic Language, Jocks, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Religious Jimmy, Sexual Humor, Zachariah (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, football team, very open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: Dean sighs and uncrosses his arms, "Anyway, the football team came barging in and stole your clothes. I have some extra shirts and pants in my locker. You're on your own with the underwear...""Going commando is the least of my worries right now."





	The Lion, the Bitch, and Dean Winchester

They're like a totem pole of terror.

Or the Three Stooges, depending who you ask.

On the bottom is Zachariah, a pasty white six-foot something linebacker strong enough to bulldoze a few freshmen if he wants to. In the middle is Raphael, the dark-skinned left tackle of equally impressive height and weight and incapable of feeling anything beyond the power he exerts.

Then there's Michael. Good ol' reliably douchey Michael, who refuses to get his precious quarterback hands dirty. Instead, he sashays around campus with his insults like an old west sheriff with a holster.

"This is gonna be hilarious!"

"Shut up, Zach!" Michael hisses over the running water. "Raphael, grab his clothes! Hurry!"

"What're you looking at, Winchester?" Zach sneers, stepping closer to him in the already stuffy locker room. "Or should I say _Fag_ chester. Those red gym shorts aren't helping your case."

Dean's still facing the mirror, only now he's smirking.

"What's so funny, Gaylord?"

"Zach!" Michael beckons. "Forget him. Let's go!"

"You, Moe," Dean responds. His smile's so wide now, it's crinkling his emerald eyes and pushing the freckles around his nose closer together. "Why don't you go run off to Curly? I could use a good laugh."

Zach's face matches Dean's shorts. "Or I could shove your head into this sink," he whispers, crowding Dean tighter against the dirty porcelain, "that'd give me a good laugh."

Dean would laugh at the contradiction pressing into his back if he wasn't elbowing Zach in the face. Zach stumbles back, clutching his newly bloodied face before raging forward. Dean uses the opportunity knee his stomach, and, while Zach is knelt over the tile, throws his arm around his neck and embraces him in a loose but menacing chokehold. "I'm bi, you asshole," he breathes.

"Zach!" Michael yells. "You fucking dipshit! Let's—”

The quarterback's interrupted by a figure emerging from one of the shower stalls. He's of average height, though impressively tan and packing in the arms. "What's going on?"

"Move, move!"

The three skid out of the gym faster than NASCAR, leaving the guy even more perplexed and Dean to stare on at him. The white towel around his waist does a decent job of severing any R-rated fantasizes one might have, but his wide and desperately chapped lips just bring them rushing back.

As his insanely blue eyes start to rake over Dean’s figure like stubborn leaves in the fall, Dean blinks a few times to clear his fogged-up camera lens. "Umm, Cas, right? I've seen you around."

"Depends on the day."

"What do you mean?"

"I _am_ Cas. But some days I'm Jimmy."

Dean shifts in his stance and folds his arms over his chest. "Is this a _Pretty Woman_ thing?"

"You're familiar with _Pretty Woman_ things?"

Dean opens and closes his mouth a few times. "I mean, it's a classic, right?"

Cas laughs so rich and deep, it confirms Dean's hit a goldmine in his excavation: "For single and hopelessly romantic twenty-something women, sure."

Dean sighs and uncrosses his arms, " _Anyway_ , the football team came barging in and stole your clothes. I have some extra shirts and pants in my locker. You're on your own with the underwear..."

"Going commando is the least of my worries right now."

"Right," Dean replies, heading towards his locker as an excuse to hide his blush, realizing, you know, that another very attractive dude's dick is gonna be holding up his jeans. "I'll be back."

Dean returns, thankfully less flustered, holding out the clothes to Cas. Cas accepts them, slipping on Dean's AC/DC shirt, followed by his jeans. Even though Cas's towel covers him in the process, Dean looks away out of courtesy and for his own sanity.

"No, to answer your question," Cas says, and when Dean looks back at him, he's grinning something wicked, "I'm not a prostitute. Jimmy is my twin brother. And yes, before you ask, I'm the evil one. Or, at least, I'm not as saintly as him."

"Jimmy Novak," Dean says, mulling over the name. "Isn't he that overzealous religious kid who took to the school board about the football team's new mascot? Lawrence High Lions, is it?"

" _Was_ , until the board motioned his complaint. Now they're having the guys sit out a few games until they can come up with a new mascot."

"I thought lions were from Narnia."

"Narnia is Heaven, more or less. Aslan, the lion in the film, much like in the Bible, epitomizes Jesus, because lions represent strength and authority." Cas must register the slow knitting of Dean’s eyebrows because he sighs, "My parents are devout. I've probably seen the Narnia movies more than my own baby footage."

"Are you kidding me?! Ben Barnes gave me my first hard-on!” Dean clears his throat: “So, ahem—what's wrong with lions? They sound dope. You know, for a spirit animal."

"Jimmy believes the team shouldn't represent his faith,” Cas answers, the color pink tickling his cheeks. “That we're basically giving them the same strength and authority that they shouldn't have as ordinary men."

"He's got a point there," Dean remarks, gesturing to Cas. "They do play God."

"They're just bullies," Cas dismisses.

"So you're okay with being bullied?"

"I'm not saying what Jimmy did was right or wrong, because they _are_ assholes, but if it means keeping my little brother safe, I'll put up with it.”

"Little?" Dean poses. "You guys are twins."

"By fifty seconds, but I have to take the win where I can."

Dean laughs. "I get that though. My brother's a freshman, _and_ a Star Wars nerd, so he's double vulnerable to the good ol' high school initiation bullying."

"It's like boot camp, but with way more trashcans."

"Don't forget the locker shoving."

"Oh wow, he's already advanced to _that_ phase? Must be a scrappy kid."

"Nah, he's just too gangly to fit in a trashcan," Dean laughs. "That and big brother Dean put an end to that shit real quick… after Sam already broke their noses.”

Cas shakes his head slowly with a bewildered smile, “Who are you guys anyway?”

“The _good_ guys,” Dean emphasizes, leaving it there. The Winchesters come from a long, complicated lineage.

“Thank you, by the way," Cas says, "for the spare clothes."

"Don't mention it," Dean replies, and decides to take the risk: "Although, I'll want that AC/DC shirt back pronto. Mostly because it's my signature shirt… and you look a hundred percent hotter in it than me."

Dean holds his breath until Cas exhales his in a laugh, "Or I can keep it and wear it on our date tonight," he offers, blue eyes sparkling as he steps closer. Cheap soap and honey-scented shampoo crowds Dean’s nostrils, but he doesn’t even care. Somehow, at this proximity, Cas makes it smell good. "Maybe you can even take it off me later… _if_ you let me do the same to those shorts.”

Dean wets his lips to help ease the smile that wants to break free. "I like the sound of that."

He’s about to leave with Cas’s number in tow when Cas asks, “Hey, how did you know I wasn’t my brother?”

“Jimmy wouldn’t have so obviously checked me out if he were into me,” Dean retorts, earning the hurdle of Cas’s towel at him. It hits him square in the chest. “Hey, with an arm like that, maybe you can be the new quarterback.”

Cas just grins. “Up yours.”


End file.
